10 maneiras de educar seus filhos
by SakuraSouke
Summary: As dez maneiras de educar seus filhos utilizado por Neji e Hinata Hyuuga.AVISO:[Continuação de:10 maneiras de conquistar uma garota]


**1°-**_Saiba o nome de seus filhos._

**Neji:** SAKURA VENHA CÁ!

**Marih:** Eu não sou a Sakura naum pai...

**Neji:** Ta bom você só pode ser a Kaori...

**Marih:** naummmm...

**Neji:** Harumi?

**Marih:** _...(silencio)_

**Neji:** E que tal Daji? **n.nU**

**Marih:** BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA, MAMAE O VIADO DO MEU PAI NÃO SABE MEU NOME! **T.T**

**Hinata:** Viu!Isso é o preço de ter tantos filhos Neji!

**Marih:** Mamãe...Quelo colinho... _(olhinhos brilhando e estendendo a mão)_

**Hinata:** Calma Katsura... _(dando colo)_

**Marih:** BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA NINGUEM SABE MEU NOME NESSA PORRA!** T.T**

**Neji:** Não sabia que criança de 6 anos já falava palavrão...**O.O**

**Hinata:** É.Ela é igualzinha ao pai. **¬.´¬**

**Neji: O.O°**

**2°-**_Eduque bem seus filhos._

**Neji:** (na praça) Muito bem, regra numero 1 do Byakugan...ele pode ver qualquer coisa por isso quando utilizarem ele meninas,observe muito bem e depois digam o que vocês viram...

**Todas:** _(ativam o Byakugan)_

**Sakura:** SSSOOOCCCOOORRRO PAPAI TEM UMA MINHOQUINHA ENTRE AS PERNAS SOCORRO!

**Todas:** AAAHHHHHHHHHHH E TEM DOIS OVINHOS, A MINHOCA É FÊMIA SOCORROOOOOOOOO AJUDEM PAPAI A TIRAR A MINHOQUINHA!!

**Neji: O///O°**

**3°-**_Responda a todas as perguntas de seus filhos._

_(no jantar, todos à mesa)._

**Daji:** Mamãe posso perguntar uma coisa pra senhora?

**Hinata**: Claro que sim, meu tesouro!

**Daji:** Por que a senhora colocou duas melancias no lugar dos seios?

**Hinata:** Q-que pergunta é essa, m-meu amor!? O///O

**Kaori:** É verdade mamãe, seus peitos são imensos como icebergs!

**Marih**: Pai, já te ajudaram a tirar a minhoquinha entre as pernas?

**Neji:** Não é minhoquinha meu bem... É pintinho...

**Todas:** aaahhh entendi...

_-... (silencio todos comendo)._

**Sakura:** E por que ele não pia?

**Neji: O///O** B-b-bem é p-por...

**Kaori:** Sakura tem razão papai, lá na escola eu aprendi que pintinhos piam!

**Harumi**: Pintinhos não põem ovos, por que o seu colocou?

**Marih:** Mamãe podemos tirar os ovinhos que o pintinho ta guardando pra fritar?

**Katsura:** Quero comer o ovo que o papai ta guardando mamãe!Quero-o frito!

**Daji:** Por que eu naum tenho pintinho?

_-... (silencio)_

**Todas:** EU TAAAMMMBEMMM QUEEROOO TERRR!

**Hinata e Neji: O///O°**

**4°-**_Brinque muito com seus filhos._

**Marih:** Quero brincar de cavalinho papai!(_olhinhos brilhando)_

**Neji:** Você quer mesmo fazer isso filha?To lendo jornal...

**Sakura:** Vamos brincar de boneca?

**Kaori:** Quero brincar de ninja!

**Daji e Harumi:** Quero brincar lá fora!

**Todas:** Queremos brincar lá fora!

**Neji:** Querem saber uma palavra de consolo

**Todas:** Qual é?(_olhinhos brilhando)_

**Neji:** NÃO!AUSUASUAHAUAHSU!(_gargalhadas malignas)_

**Todas: T.T**

**Hinata:** NEJI BOUKE HYUUGA AS SUAS FILHAS QUEREM BRINCAR COM VOCE LÁ FORA!(_em chamas)_

**Neji:** Sim senhora... _(levando todas pra pracinha)_

**Sakura:** Podemos brincar com seu pintinho papai?!

**5°-**_Deixe seus filhos interagirem com as crianças da escola._

**Neji:** (_lendo jornal)_

_(ônibus escolar pára na rua)_

_(as meninas sobem correndo)_

**Todas:** PAPAI A KAORI TA NAMORANDO!

**Neji:** O QUE! **O.O**

**Sakura:** O garoto da escola a beijou!

**Neji:** QUEM FOI O INFELIZ?! **Ò.ó**

**Daji:** O Itachi papai!

**Harumi:** Tascou um beijão nela!

**Sakura:** Eu também to namorando papai!

**Marih:** Eu também!

**Kaori:** A Sakura ta namorando com o Sesshoumaru!E a Marih ta com o Inuyasha!

**Neji**: Que palavrão é esse?!**O.O**

**Marih:** MEU NAMORADO NÃO É PALAVRAO!

**Neji**: É impossível vocês estarem namorando porque vocês são crianças!

Marih, acorda você tem 6 anos!

Sakura, por favor, a única que eu achava que era quase normal!Você só tem 5 anos!

Kaori o Itachi é um bandido ta proibida de falar com ele!

E enquanto as outras, se estiverem namorando vão apanhar!OUVIRAM!

**Todas:** MAMAE O PAPAI DISSE QUE VAI BATER NA GENTE POR NADA!(sorriso maligno)

**Hinata:** _( incorpora Tati-Quebra-barraco)_

_(dando surra no Neji)_ SAFADO, CACHORRO VOCE NÃO VAI BATER NELAS!

**_Obs.: Horas depois Neji ficou em coma de tanta surra._**

**6°-**_Deixe eles usarem suas roupas._

**Sakura:** Olhe papai, eu botei duas melancias e fiquei igualzinha à mamãe!

**Neji:** Você f-ficou tão er... Bonita! **n.nU**

**Daji:** Eu to usando o vestido da mamãe!

**Hinata:** Você esta encantadora, vem cá meu amor!

**Harumi:** Gostei do meu novo chapéu!

**Neji: **Isso é uma calcinha Harumi! **¬.¬°**

**Marih:** Não gostei deste sapato alto!(_joga o sapato para trás)_

**Neji:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

SERA QUE NEM NESTA PORRA DE FIC. VOCE DEIXA MEU **"COLEGA"** EM PAZ!?

_7°-Convide o avô das crianças para almoçar com a família._

**Hiashi:** Muito bem, então todas vocês são minhas netas... Hinata realmente você é gulosa como a sua mãe, sempre querendo mais!

**Hinata: O///O**

**Sakura**: Vovô será que posso tocar no seu cabelo?(beicinho)

**Hiashi**: Claro minha netinha...

**Sakura**:_ (puxa o cabelo)_ É.O papai tava dizendo a verdade quando disse que ele usava peruca... **u.u**

**Harumi:** Ah!Deve-me 20 contos Marih!

**Marih:** Eu achei que o papai estivesse mentindo... Não vou pagar!

**Hinata:** Vocês estavam apostando!?(muito brava)

**Daji:** É, o papai disse que ele usava peruca, então elas apostam!Ops!Isso era um segredo!

**Hinata**: NEJI HYUUGA!(_olhos em chama)_

**Neji:** Eu não c-contei nada disso e-elas têm uma imaginação muito fértil meu amor, NÃO É meus anjinhos!(_olhar assassino para as filhas_)

**Todas:** É-é c-claro papai...**O.O°**

_(todos comendo)_

_Minutos depois..._

**Hiashi:** O que mais o papai disse pra vocês minhas netinhas...

**Marih:** Tem que pagar pra saber... **u.u**

**Hinata:** CADE OS BONS MODOS MOCINHA?!

**Hiashi:** Deixe disso Hinata, quanto vocês querem?

**Daji:** R$1000,00 para cada uma!

**Hiashi:** ISSO É UM ABSURDO!Pelo visto o pai de vocês ensinou muito bem como tirar o dinheiro dos outros... (olhar assassino pra Neji)

**Neji:** Ehr! Ehr... (risadinha sem-graça)

**Hiashi:** R$1000,00 para cada, pronto agora falem!

**Neji:** NÃO DIGAM!

**Marih:** Que de manha você fica 1hora peidando no banheiro.

**Neji:** (cochichando) não digam...

**Daji:** Que você usa calcinha cor de rosa de bolinha amarelinha.

**Neji:** não digam, por favor... _(de joelhos)_

**Harumi**: Que você é o Presidente da Confederação dos Gays de Konoha.

**Neji:** Por favor, tudo menos esse... _(chorando de joelhos)_

**Sakura:** E QUE A VOVÓ CHIFROU VOCE COM O VOVÔ HIZASHI!!!O PAPAI DISSE QUE TODO O SANTO DIA A VOVÓ CHIFRAVA VOCE E QUE VOCE DEVERIA ENTRAR PARA O CLUBE DO CORNO MANSO!

**Neji: O.O°** Tudo menos esse...

_8°-Seja sincero com seus filhos._

_Na cozinha..._

**Harumi:** Mãe como nascem os bebes?

**Hinata: **(muito corada) B-bem a c-cegonha deixa n-na porta e-e... Pergunta p-para o papai ele s-sabe disso c-com mais detalhes.

**Todas:** Ta legal, obrigada mamãe!

_Alguns instantes depois na sala..._

**Sakura:** Pai, como os bebes nascem?!

**Neji:**_ (sentado, lendo jornal)_ É muito simples: os homens introduzem o pênis na vagina da mulher sacode um pouquinho e pronto!

**Hinata:** NEJI SEU VAGABUNDO ELAS SÃO CRINÇAS! _(paulada no Neji)_

**Neji: **Ops! **O.O°**

_9°-Conte historias para seus filhos._

**Marih:** Eu quero a historia da "Branca de Neve e os sete Peidões" papai. .

**Neji:** É "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões" Marih... ¬.¬

**Sakura: **Você já escolheu ontem, é a minha vez...

**Harumi:** EU QUERO DE TERROR!

**Kaori:** Eu quero romance!

**Daji:** Eu quero da...

**Neji:** ERA UMA VEZ UMA NINJA QUE TINHA SUPER TETAS, ERAM ENOOOORMES E QUE PRECISAVA ENCOMENDAR SUTIÃS PORQUE NAUM TINHA O NUMERO DELA EM NENHUMA LOJA, TEVE FILHOS COM UM GOSTOSÃO E QUE TEM UM SOGRO CORNO MANSO ALEM DE BICHONA E TODOS VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE!

FIM! ACABUDA!BEIJOS! FUI!

_(bate com força a porta do quarto)_

**Todas: O.o°** Ele tava falando da mamãe?!

_10°-Caro casal ou simplesmente leitor, se vocês fizeram de tudo e nada funcionou... Deixem os "anjinhos" com o vô... É a única maneira de voce descansar, ou de ter uma rapidinha com o (a) esposo (a):_

**Neji:** Deixo-as em suas mãos Hiashi.

**Hiashi:** Claro, quais são as indicações para o bem estar de minhas netas. _(diz orgulhoso)_

**Neji:** Ta aqui a lista _(lista de 50metros)_

**Hiashi:** Isso tudo! Vai ver se camarão tem bunda!

**Neji:**_ (some no horizonte)_

**Hiashi:** Ahhhhh eu ainda te mato Neji Hyuuga...

Desse jeito não vou poder ir às reuniões da Confederação dos Gays de Konoha... **T.T**

_-... (silencio)_

**Sakura:** Mais que calcinhas lindas de bolinhas amarelas que eu achei e também tem verde!

**Hiashi**: EI! LARGUE AS MINHAS CALCINHAS BANDIDA!

**Daji:** Caramba vovô seu banheiro precisa de perfume extra-forte!

A CATINGA TÁ BRABA LÁ DENTRO!

**Hiashi:** Use o outro banheiro, este é meu!

**Marih:** MANINHAS, EU ACHEI UMA SALA DE PERUCAS!

TEM ROSA, VERMELHA E ATE AZUL!

**Harumi, Daji, Kaori:** QUERO USAR UMA!

**Hiashi:** SAIAM DA MINHA SALA DE PERUCAS!

Enquanto Hiashi se distraia tentando expulsar as 4 diabi...Digo netinhas da sala de Perucas,ele esquece de uma...

**Sakura:**_ (na biblioteca do vô)_ Uuuuuaaaaaaaaauuuuu, o que esse botão faz?

_(aperta)_

_(abre uma enorme sala)_

**Sakura:** MENINAS O VOVÔ TEM UM ESCRITÓRIO DA CONFEDERAÇAO DOS GAYS DE KONOHA AQUI NA BIBLIOTECA!

**Todas:** Vamos ver!(desce para a biblioteca)

**Hiashi:** NAAAAOOOOO MEU MAIOR SEGREDO GUARDADO DURANTE MINHA VIDA INTEIRAAA ARRUINADO.

NNNNNEEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIIIII EU VOU TE MATARRRR!!!!

**

* * *

****Bem essa é a continuação da fic. "10 maneiras de conquistar uma garota", ficou sem-graça eu sei, mas é que eu usei todo o limite da minha ridícula imaginação que resultou outra ficmerda... ¬.¬**

**Ah!Continua a promoção...**

Deixe review e leve um personagem!!!

Agora só com os **viloes**,agora estam disponíveis os** viloes** de :**Inu Yasha,Sailor Moon,Naruto e Cavaleiros do Zodiaco**.

**Por ex...**Eu ter o** Tobi! n-n**

**Beijinhos e ate!**


End file.
